The invention relates in general to cushioning assemblies for use as car seats, couches, mattresses, cushions, and the like, and in particular to cushioning assemblies having a plurality of fluid-filled cells therein and means for selectively sealing off the cells from one another so that no free flow of fluid therebetween is possible, or for allowing free communication between the cells so that free flow of fluid therebetween takes place.
There are a number of prior art proposals for pneumatic cushioning assemblies, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,691,179, 3,110,520, 3,128,125, 3,296,635, and 3,363,941. Such prior art cushioning assemblies generally take one of two forms -- those wherein free flow of fluid is provided between various cells formed within the cushioning assembly so that the assembly conforms to whatever shape object or body part is put into contact therewith, and those wherein fluid may be added to and subtracted from various portions of the assembly to provide a desired shape of the cushioning assembly to support a given body part, etc. An example of the latter type of assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,941, wherein a plurality of fluid-containing segregated cells are provided, and a valve and compressed air source associated with each cell for selectively inflating the cell when support by that cell is desired, or deflating the cell when no support or reduced support by that cell is desired. While such a device can provide support for various portions of the user's body, a relatively complicated structure is provided, a plurality of valve and sealing means being necessary, as well as an outside pressure source.
According to the present invention, a cushioning assembly is provided that may have the shape thereof changed to conform to whatever portion of a user's body it is desired to support, such as the arch of a user's back. This is accomplished without the necessity for a plurality of valve means, of for an outside pressure source, a simple assembly being provided. This is accomplished according to the present invention by providing a plurality of fluid-filled fluid-tight cells within a body portion formed of deformable resilient material, and by providing means for selectively sealing off the cells from one another so that no free flow of fluid therebetween is possible or for allowing free communication between the cells so that free flow of fluid therebetween takes place. One valve means may accomplish this, the valve means in one position thereof allowing free flow of fluid between the cells so that the cushioning assembly may be shaped to conform to a wide variety of shapes to fulfill a wide variety of intended uses, and in a second position thereof locking the fluid within the cells so that the cushioning assembly will maintain the shape to which it has been conformed during use threof. No outside source of fluid pressure is necessary, the unit being self-contained.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a cushioning assembly that is simple yet may be readily shaped to provide support for various body parts during use thereof. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.